


Easing Her Pain

by MagicalMoon



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Menstruation, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pillow Talk, Plans For The Future, Romance, cramps suck, period pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon
Summary: Kathryn is going through her dreaded monthly cycle and Chakotay knows exactly how to take her pain away. As they cuddle the couple engage in a serious conversation





	Easing Her Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I've been at a bit of a standstill when it came to fic ideas so I decided to go to good ole Pinterest and I found this prompt: 
> 
> "Cuddling Somewhere" 
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters were not created by me, I'm just borrowing them

He heard her groaning. Not in pleasure but in pain. He rushed into their room to find Kathryn lying on her back with a heating pad resting on her lower stomach. It was her time of the month, and he knew she dreaded it, and so did he. It broke his heart to see her in so much pain knowing there was nothing he could do to take it away. However, Chakotay always tried to make her as comfortable as possible. He changed into a t-shirt and boxers before lying next to her. He kissed her on the forehead and brushed the stray pieces of hair out of her face. During this time he refrained from touching her as much as he usually would unless she asked him to. At this time of the month, there would be some days where she wanted nothing more than for him to hold her, but on others, she practically pushed him out of bed. Chakotay never took it to heart knowing that it was her discomfort pushing him away. He had seen it plenty of times growing up with sisters. Kathryn’s eyes were closed, it was apparent how tired she was, but it’s didn’t stop her from gracing him with a small smile. 

“My love,” she said huskily 

“How are you feeling ?” 

She placed her small hands over the heating pad. “It hurts darling.” 

“I wish you would use the pain reliever the doctor prescribed.” 

“I know” she sighed “but it completely dissolves my sex drive. In a way making me feel worse.” 

Chakotay thought back to the first time she took the hypospray. Her whole demeanor changed. She didn’t want to be touched what so ever. It kept her awake at night and made her nauseous. He remembers her crying in frustration, and that was when she told the doctor to stop the medication. Although the pain was back, he was still able to make her feel better which elevated some of her sufferings. Kathryn slept better and was able to eat again. 

“Is there anything I can get you ?” 

“No” she rested her head on his chest “I just want to cuddle.” 

“I know one day this will all be worth it” she whispered.

He rubbed soft circles along her back “In what way?” 

“Well, if I didn’t get my period then I wouldn’t be able to have a baby.” 

His eyes widened “Kathryn? I know we’ve talked about children, but we decided against it because of our jobs.” 

She smiled shyly. Ever since B’Elanna gave birth to her second child, Kathryn had a case of baby fever. She thought by now it would have passed but almost 6 months have gone by, and she wanted to be a mother. She wanted to make and raise a child with the man she loved more than anything. During her annual physical Kathryn asked the doctor if she still had time to conceiving and carry a baby safely. The EMH assured her that at the moment there should be no problem. However, in a few more years that won’t be the case. This news was disheartening but at the same time brought her a bit of relief. There was no time like the present, if she wanted to have more than one child, she would need to conceive as soon as possible. Kathryn planned on discussing this with her husband over dinner, but it just came out. Despite her pain, she was more concerned about Chakotay’s reaction. She wasn’t sure if he even wanted to have a child at this point in his life. He had a fantastic job at the Academy and Kathryn was sure he wouldn’t want to jeopardize that. She was afraid to look in his eyes. Unsure if they would show anger or agitation but when she gathered the courage to look up Kathryn was met with a broad grin. 

He kissed her chastely “my Kathryn, you have no idea how much I want to be a father. Especially the father of our child.” He saw his wife let out the breath she must have been holding. 

“I-I wasn’t sure you would want a baby.” 

Chakotay frowned and stroked away the tears falling down her cheeks. “For the longest time, I wanted to build a family with you. I don’t care if we’re a family of two or a family of twelve. Just know that you are my family and my whole life.” 

Kathryn placed a few kisses along his neck “Once the bleeding stops, I want to make love.” 

“You know that I will make love with you at any time of the month. Besides, your body responds so differently to my touches.” 

“I know” she sighed “ but I just want to lay here” I feel anything but sexy. With that, she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen making her grimace. 

Chakotay helped her get comfortable. “Try to sleep my Kathryn.” 

As she was falling asleep she spoke to him softly “next time we make love, I want to make a baby too.”

~

A few hours later she was groaning again waking Chakotay. He wasn’t sure if he should wake her or let her wake up on her own. Either way, he wanted to make her pain lessen. He remembered his mom rubbing soothing circles along his sister’s stomach which always seemed to help her. Chakotay decided to try this method on his lover. 

He lifted her t-shirt up slightly, so her lower stomach was exposed. He warmed his hands before lightly massaging the place where her ovaries would be. 

Her groaning stopped, and Chakotay was able to feel her whole body release the tension she was harboring. He placed a feather-light kiss on her neck as he continued His ministrations. 

“You’re very good with those hands” she mumbled. 

Chakotay chuckled lightly. I’m glad I had sisters growing up, or I wouldn’t know any of this. His only response was a light snore from the woman lying next to him. He continued his actions thinking that if everything went to plan in a few months, he would be massaging her the same way but while Chakotay comforted his wife he would also be comforting their child inside her. 

“I love you Kathryn” he whispered before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little piece inspired by our favorite couple. Kudos are always appreciated and I love reading/responding to comments.


End file.
